The First Time
by littleaibou
Summary: Puzzleshipping oneshot. Yugi comes to terms with his feelings, but can he tell his soul partner and risk their friendship? Contains lemon, rated M for a reason.


Yugi sat in his room, basking in the warm afternoon sun while fiddling nervously with the Millennium Puzzle. Brow furrowed, he was deep in thought, a habit that had become increasingly common over the last few weeks. He sat very still, concentrating on blocking the mind link he shared with his soul partner who was never far and if he wasn't careful, was never out of earshot.

It had been a perfectly average school day, he was at lunch with the gang, sitting on the lawn and laughing, feeling Yami's presence beside him and just enjoying what was becoming the longest streak without conflict or meddling villains they'd ever had. Everything was perfect, the dark times of being separated far behind them and (for the most part,) forgotten.

It was on this seemingly normal day that Yugi had an extremely abnormal sensation. It hit him suddenly, shockingly and irrevocably. He glanced at his soul partner, a slight look of puzzlement on his face that went unnoticed. A fleeting moment of bewilderment before he caught himself and adjusted his expression. Quickly, he immersed himself in the conversation, uneasily joking around with the rest of them. Only Yami noticed the ever so slight change in his partner's demeanor, but upon attempting to sense Yugi's thoughts or feelings through the mind link, he found absolute silence. Rigid, uncomfortable and obviously strained silence.

That was the day Yugi realized he was in love with Yami. His soulmate, by every definition. His partner, his mentor, his best friend. In a way, he had always known it. Having spent years feeling each other's every thought, every emotion, sharing a physical body as one entity; it was inevitable that strong feelings would form. That, they both knew and accepted. There was nothing one knew that the other didn't, they had no secrets. They knew each other so well and were so in sync there were no longer discussions on who would control the body they shared, they simply knew where they each needed to be at any given time, the bond between them strong enough to convey any feeling without consciously thinking it.

Yami knew when Yugi needed privacy, and would retreat to his soul room, deep within the puzzle. Yugi likewise knew that sometimes Yami needed to feel what it was like to be human, a sensation long lost to him. Small pleasures were so precious to him, the feel of grass, the wind caressing his cheek. He walked through the world in childlike wonder, savoring each moment of the new life he had been given. Yugi would marvel in quiet awe at the way he carried the body he himself felt often ashamed of. How he seemed to look three feet taller with perfect posture, how his eyes were fierce yet reflected such wisdom and patience.

It was known to both of them that there was a mutual love connection, as was bound to form between two so close. They were kindred spirits, had faced unspeakable evil and danger together, had saved each other, wept for each other and taught each other so much in their time together.

Yugi sat and thought of how the spirit had changed his life so much, how he had grown and matured under the watchful eye of his partner. Years ago, when Yami had first regained his consciousness within the puzzle, he would sense Yugi's stress, his anxiety and complete inability to cope with threatening situations and immediately take over, feeling so protective of this brave child he was beginning to understand more and more. Yugi had tried his best to summon courage and confidence, and through their link Yami felt each emotion, each stab of shame and pain at not being able to defend himself or his friends, the hopelessness and inadequacy. Yami knew then he had to teach his precious young charge to stand tall and confident, to find his voice and use it, not to hide in the puzzle but to work together to achieve their goals and defeat their obstacles. He had helped to change Yugi's life so much for the better.

So why now, why did Yugi's heart flutter and his voice catch in his throat when they spoke? They had loved each other for years, forever bound by a deep spiritual connection, stronger than love, bigger than words. What had changed?

The feeling was fairly new for Yugi, who had not yet experienced infatuation or romantic love, and it was even more of a load to bear on his own, unable to confide in his soul partner, afraid he had misunderstood their love, afraid to twist and change it, and most of all afraid to lose it.

The main difference was a need for something physical. The inability to reach out and touch his love was excruciating, an indescribable longing for something real to hold that would never be realized. He felt it when Yami would materialize beside him, or likewise when Yami would be in control of their body and Yugi would stand by. They could definitely feel and touch each other, but it was mental, a trick played by the puzzle and their link. It brought Yugi no comfort. It wasn't real.

He had considered visiting their soul rooms, just to test the limits of how things felt down there, but to what end? What did he even expect to gain from this revelation? He didn't know what he wanted, let alone what Yami was feeling or what he would desire. All the same, Yugi couldn't help the thoughts that came so frequently of feeling the warmth of his partner, knowing he was real, that their connection was more than just spiritual.

Yugi's head spun, heavy with the weight of so many conflicting feelings. He was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed Yami sitting behind him on the bed, where he had been for some time. He stood and turned, letting out a frightened squeak and a little jump. 'Pharaoh!' How long have you been sitting there?' he scolded, regaining his composure and turning again, tidying his desk frantically, unable to sit still or speak for fear of revealing all.

'It was so quiet up here I had to come and see what was happening, there's only so long I can spend down there without hearing from you before I start to worry,' Yami replied softly, watching Yugi rush around nervously fiddling with his things.

'Won't you sit, Aibou? Tell me what's the matter. You've clearly been practicing closing off our mind link, because you've been doing a good job of it. What are you hiding? You've never needed to conceal your thoughts from me before.' He said, not meaning to sound so accusatory. But it hurt, knowing Yugi was in some kind of inner turmoil he couldn't entrust to his partner. Because that's what they were, partners, soul mates, they ought to have confided everything to each other. And they always had, but something had changed.

'Oh it's nothing, Pharaoh, really. I've just needed a bit more privacy lately and I'm so thankful you've been able to give me that,' Yugi said, trying to believe his own words, so Yami could too. Yami shook his head, 'okay, Yugi. But I need you to understand, there's nothing you can't share with me. There need not be any boundaries between us. Anyway, I can feel your frustration and confusion because you're feeling it, so there's no point pretending nothing's wrong.'

He was right, and the longer it went on, the more distant Yugi knew he would feel. The anxiety, the misery they both felt at being separated this way was unbearable, but Yugi didn't know how to take this step. He was just so at the mercy of these strong feelings he was helpless.

'Thanks Pharaoh. I guess I'll talk to you about it when I'm ready. It's complicated and I wouldn't know where to start.'

Yami nodded, and retreated wordlessly into the puzzle, disappointed in his partner.

The afternoon passed into evening, and Yugi moped around miserably, even more disheartened after the talk with Yami. He didn't mean to make him feel isolated, or that he couldn't be trusted. It was his own problem, and he had to solve it alone.

After dinner and a fruitless attempt at a study session, Yugi wished his grandfather goodnight and climbed into his bed. Where he would usually remove the puzzle to sleep he kept it on, balanced on his rib cage, watching it rise and fall with his breathing. He wanted to feel closer to Yami, and even though their link didn't depend on the puzzle anymore, it was all he could do without having to face the spirit he was scared of seeing, afraid his emotions would be too strong to hide, that his shame would be written on his face.

Slowly he began to relax, his thoughts drifting into pleasant memories that would soon become dreams.

Yami sat in the cold chambers of his soul room, surrounded by all the furnishings and trinkets Yugi had worked hard to conjure in an attempt to make it more comfortable and pleasant for him. He appreciated the efforts, but being a spirit he needed no sleep, rendering the large four-poster bed useless, and the ancient puzzles, games and scripts didn't do much to amuse him on nights such as these. He sat, awake, eyes closed as he felt the warm emotions flowing from Yugi's dreams. Usually it comforted him greatly, the strange patterns the human mind would take during its time of rest. Yugi's dreams, like his waking thoughts, were pure and innocent, full of playful imaginations, beautiful images that radiated a light that warmed Yami's heart.

But the Pharaoh was distraught, even now during the time he considered to be so precious. Something was wrong with his partner. It baffled him to think there could be something so bad that Yugi felt he couldn't discuss it with his best friend and soulmate. They had been enjoying the last few months so much, the warm weather and carefree days of playfully dueling in the game shop testing new strategies, wandering Domino with their friends, enjoying the pleasures youth afforded them. The thought loomed in his mind that soon enough, Yami would need to face his past, that eventually his pursuit of knowledge and desire to reclaim his memories would lead him to Egypt, but he didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to imagine any time that his bond with Yugi would be threatened. He couldn't bear to think of another existence.

His thoughts wandered to America, to that horrifying time when he felt the darkness slowly consume him, without his light to guide him. Yugi's pleas, the moment Yami abused his trust and lost everything. Yugi's bravery was astounding, and his faith in his partner even more so.

'It was simple,' Yugi had later explained, 'Without you, I would have broken so easily, who knows if I'd have been able to do all it took to get you back. I knew you'd have no problem saving me. Everyone makes mistakes, Yami. We all have our demons, and they manifest at different times and in unexpected ways.' It had been so simple to him, like there was not a chance of them being separated too long. Yami had been haunted by his actions for so long, by a deep, soul shattering fear that they would be parted again, that his darkness would take over and allow him to hurt Yugi.

Was that why his partner had been so secretive, so distant? Was he finally beginning to realize that Yami was indeed a danger to him, and not able to control his dark instincts?

That would be something he would be afraid to confide, especially if the thing he was afraid of, the person he was afraid of, was the only confidante. Yami sat, his anxiety consuming him more and more, worrying over his charge until morning.

'Pharaoh? Pharaoh are you in there? Are you coming out? We're going to watch the unveiling of the new Duel Disks at Kaibaland, remember?' Yugi poked and prodded at the puzzle, hearing and feeling nothing. Could Yami still be angry about their conversation the previous day? Yugi felt terrible, that his own selfish inability to confess his feelings had caused this rift between them. He took the hint, and glumly set about getting ready to meet Joey to go to Kaibaland.

The day was hot, and the lines and crowds in Domino were tedious and irritating. Yugi was only half present, barely speaking and running into people and things, completely consumed by his thoughts. After all the excitement was over, and they'd each received new Duel Disks, the crowd dissipated and Joey jumped around excitedly.

'How about a duel, Yug? Test out the new merchandise, eh?' He poked at his small friend, who looked up at him with a dazed expression as though he didn't really hear him. 'Earth to Yugi! What's with you today? It's like you're not even here!' Yugi snapped out of his trance and shook his head, as though shaking the bad thoughts out of his spiky hair. 'I'm sorry Joey, I'm just not feeling well today. I guess I've just got a lot on my mind. Could we call it a rain check?' Joey, ever gleeful and full of energy, happily agreed and they walked home strategizing and planning their duel. They reached the game store and bid each other farewell.

The Saturday afternoon sun burnt through the house, making Yugi drowsy. He wandered his room, clothes damp from the dew that coated his skin. He sat on his bed, turning the puzzle over in his hands and trying to work up the courage to enter. Minutes passed, and much like the whole day he didn't feel anything coming from within. Eventually it became too much to bear. He lay on his bed, rested the puzzle on his chest and closed his eyes. He felt the sensation of leaving his body and suddenly it wasn't hot anymore, quite the opposite. His eyes opened and he blinked as they adjusted to the darkness. This wasn't his soul room, nor was it Yami's. An impossibly huge, tomblike hall spread before him in all directions, impossible to navigate. 'Pharaoh?' he called, hoping to eliminate the possibility of having to search rooms and avoid traps until he found his partner.

'Pharaoh its me, come out. I'm sorry about yesterday,' he said again, slightly louder, this time feeling his echo all around him, ringing out through the cold space. Moments passed and suddenly he felt a surge, he whipped around on his heel and there was his partner, emerging from the shadows. As always he was hauntingly beautiful, sharp features, slightly tanned skin gracing toned muscles.

'Pharaoh! Where have you been? I was worried,' Yugi cried, crossing the space between them. Yami received the hug his partner gave warmly, happy for the contact.

'I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to keep secrets from you. I just didn't… I didn't know how to tell you what I was feeling,' Yugi stammered, looking up at his friend with tears in his large eyes.

'No Aibou, I'm sorry. I know now what's been troubling you, and I don't know how to make things right.' Yugi was puzzled, had Yami figured out how he had been feeling? If he had, he wasn't sure by his tone and the way he stood stiffly, shoulders hunched, that he would like the answer. The tears that had already appeared fell and were quickly replaced as he struggled to find the words, words of acceptance that Yami just didn't feel the same.

Yami wiped a tear from Yugi's cheek and continued 'please Yugi, don't cry. I'm sorry, I know you're frightened but you are everything to me. You are the reason I exist, and if I have to spend the rest of our lives proving that to you I will. I'll do anything to regain your trust. I know my dark instincts will always be present but my protective instincts for you are stronger, and the longer I spend in your light, the stronger and purer I become.'

Yugi processed the words, horrified that he'd made his soul partner feel this way. 'Yami,' he said quietly, 'I'm not afraid of you, that's not what's wrong. You don't need to prove anything to me, you have my full trust. Our past is our past, we can't forget it but we can forgive. The reason I've been avoiding you isn't because I'm frightened. Well, it is, kind of. But not of you, please believe that.'

He began walking aimlessly and Yami followed, relief and curiosity flooding his mind. Yugi felt those feelings, and was so sorry to have caused him the fear and pain he had that he didn't want to look at him.

_No, Yugi. Don't feel guilty, just open up to me; tell me what's wrong. If you can't say it then let me in, let me feel what troubles you_. Yami looked down at his partner, pleading with his eyes. Yugi bowed his head, and nodded. He let down his mental defenses and allowed Yami free reign of his conflicted feelings, the battlefield of confusing sensations and desires that was his mind.

They stood like that for a while, Yugi's eyes downcast, ashamed, standing mere inches from his partner but unwilling to return his gaze. Yami reached up to Yugi's chin and gently tilted it up to face him. Yugi looked upwards and was surprised to see a smile on his face. Yami had felt it all; the desperate need to be held, to be loved, the confusion at feeling these things for his soul partner and the hopeless inevitability of all those feelings. Yami took a step closer to Yugi so their bodies were close, and even though their real body was sleeping outside the puzzle, they both felt the warm sensation of each other, comforting and more real than Yugi could ever have imagined.

'Yami, I'm so sorry,' Yugi whispered, unable to find his voice in this moment of terror. 'I didn't know what to say, how to say it… How could I confide in you what I don't even understand myself?' His lip trembled as tears stung his eyes.

Yami was still smiling, so serenely that Yugi was put on edge, and his partner had not yet said a word. 'Well?' He demanded indignantly, taking a step back, 'Are you going to say anything? Or just stand there mocking me!'

Yami immediately took the boy in his arms and held him tight. 'It's okay my Aibou, it's okay. I just wish you had spared us both the grief and come to me when you first felt this way.' Yugi released himself and looked up at his partner, sniffing. 'What do you mean, Pharaoh?'

Yami smiled that mysterious smile, and, taking Yugi by the hand, let him through the labyrinth to the room they had made together. They sat on the bed, Yugi still nervous and fidgety, the anticipation almost too much to bear.

'Yugi, I'm glad you've come to terms with how you feel, and I'm glad you've found the love I always knew you would come to realize, in time. The love that of course, I have always felt for you.'

Yugi made a stifled sound, somewhere between a gasp and a squeak. 'You mean, you… I… We…' He struggled over the words; dumbfounded that Yami not only wasn't surprised by his revelation but that he had been harboring feelings of his own.

'Yugi, we share a body. All our emotions melt into one; feelings that strong are bound to develop into something more demanding. You're my partner, my life and soul mate. I treasure our every moment together and you are precious to me beyond description. I love you, Yugi. With all my heart, with everything I have. You are young; your feelings are still growing and evolving. I was ready to wait as long as I had to, but I knew eventually we would come to be together in this way. One cannot be as loved as you are and as immeasurably important to someone as we are to each other while sharing the connection we have without the love changing and growing as we do.' Yami spoke gently; looking into Yugi's large violet eyes, hand on his slender shoulder.

A smile cracked Yugi's face, lighting up his eyes as he processed what Yami had said. 'Oh Yami, I'm so happy you feel the same, I had no idea what I'd do!'

He threw his arms around his partner, squeezing him tight around his waist. Yami's hands settled on Yugi's back.

They sat still for a while; just feeling each other's warmth. Yami inhaled the sweet scent of Yugi's hair, burying his face in the softness. Yugi's body curled around his partner's, climbing into his lap, trying to get as close as possible. He loved how safe he felt in Yami's strong arms, so protected and deliriously happy. They shifted so they were lying down; Yami's arm circled Yugi's slender shoulders while his head rested on the other's chest. Yugi in his contentment, was soon sleeping soundly, as Yami held him close, making silent vows to never release him, never to leave his side.

_I'll love you forever,_ he thought. _I promise_.

Yugi awoke on his bed the next morning, surprised at the sight of his bedroom. Had it been a dream? Those beautiful sweet words, being overcome with relief and happiness at having his greatest hopes realized. He thought he was alone, but he felt something, and turning around saw the spirit beside him, smiling gently at his partner. 'Hey,' Yami said with a smile. 'Hey,' Yugi responded. He rolled over and snuggled into the blankets, feeling but also not feeling the presence of his soulmate close by him. They lay in their peaceful state, until Yugi sat upright, and said 'I want to feel you properly again, like last night. I want your warmth, your…' He trailed off, blushing. Yami grinned and nodded, 'okay Yugi. That sounds fine,' and in that moment disappeared.

It was easy for Yugi to lay back down and close his still tired eyes. Before long he opened them again and was in his own brightly lit soul room. He made his way out into the dimly lit halls, and heard his Pharaoh's soft voice guiding him. He followed the voice into the room where his partner waited for him, and to Yugi's great (and pleasant) surprise he had removed his shirt. He looked glorious, lying there amongst the reds and golds of the richly embroidered sheets. Like a god, like the king he was.

Yugi walked over and slid into the bed, inhaling deeply upon feeling the warmth of his partner. 'How can I feel you like this? Why does it feel so real?' he murmured, eyes closed, his hand on Yami's bare chest. 'It's our mind's eye, Aibou. We feel what we want to feel. Plus a little puzzle magic never hurt.' He winked, causing Yugi to giggle. Yami hugged him close; wanting to absorb him, swallow him whole. He felt like heaven in his arms.

Yugi squirmed around, 'too tight, Pharaoh!' he squeaked in protest, prompting Yami to flip him over and begin a ruthless tickling assault that left Yugi screaming and fighting for his life. 'Yami stop! Please!' he begged, laughing uncontrollably and rolling through the bed, tangling both of them in the sheets. Yami laughed, deep and booming, the first genuine laugh Yugi had heard from him in some time. When the fight ended, Yugi was on his back, gazing up at Yami, who was positioned above him, leaning on one elbow, smiling serenely.

They both eased their way back to the top of the bed, lying on their sides, facing each other, inches between them. Yami leaned forwards, pressing his forehead against his little Aibou's, reaching his hand up to touch the soft skin of his cheek. He pulled Yugi in even closer and took a deep breath, inhaling his scent before nuzzling his cheekbone, grazing the skin with his teeth. The action sent shivers through Yugi's entire body, he shuddered and turned his face towards Yami's, their noses meeting and their faces locking, their lips so close, feeling each others warm breath and the electricity between them.

Suddenly Yami could stand it no more, and slowly, tentatively he closed the gap between their lips, gently grazing the soft skin, tasting the sweetness of his partner's mouth, savoring the moment that seemed to last a lifetime, but still not long enough. They broke apart and looked deep into each other's eyes. Yugi couldn't help but smile, letting out a nervous laugh, which was soon stifled by Yami's demanding lips as they crushed down on his partner's.

Their first kiss had been tender and sweet; the second however was hot and demanding. Yami's lips thrashed against his Aibou's, and his tongue slipped between the soft lips, sending jolts of electricity through Yugi's body. Yugi reached up eagerly to his partner's shoulders and pulled him closer, needing to feel his protective embrace.

The whirlwind of their collective emotions flew around Yugi's mind, rendering him dizzy with lust and deep passion. He felt their kiss intensify as Yami's fingers entwined themselves in Yugi's hair, as his small partner all but melted into him. They were one, there was no telling where one's lips ended and the other began. Yugi felt a tingling in his groin and blushed, his hot cheeks flushed against Yami's, all of a sudden realizing how inexperienced he was. What if he was bad? Everything up until this point had been a guessing game, fuelled by blind desire.

'Aibou,' Yami said gently, nudging his partner gently. 'Stop worrying. We don't have to rush into this; we can go as slow as you need to. And besides, as someone who has no memories before sharing your body, I don't have any expectations for you to live up to.'

Yugi smiled weakly, his fears only slightly put to rest. Yami, eyes downcast, began to unbutton Yugi's shirt slowly, leaning down to lay tender kisses on his neck. Yugi moaned softly, feeling his pants become tighter with this added pleasure. He shifted and allowed his partner to remove the clothes from his upper torso, until they both lay naked from the waist up, admiring each other, differences and similarities alike. Wanting to take things slow for Yugi's sake, Yami had to stop his own hands from working their way down, from exploring every inch of his young partner's body. He removed his lips from Yugi's neck and again they found his mouth, kissing him deep, drawing small moans and unsuccessfully subdued squeaks from him.

It was Yugi who summoned the courage to take things a step up; with shaking hands he reached down and pulled at the Pharaoh's belt, never parting their lips. Yami, slightly surprised, helped the boy's fumbling hands and before long they had both removed their pants. Yugi looked so beautiful it was all he could do not to devour him then and there, to make him scream and feel things he didn't think were humanly possible. These thoughts flashed through Yugi's mind, and were accompanied by a pleasurable jolt through his groin and a pink flush across his cheeks.

Of course Yami had to expect the boy who could win tournaments with his eyes closed and defeat psychotic villains but fell apart when girls tried to flirt with him or at the mention of public speaking to be uneasy at the start, but as he shifted beneath him, Yami felt both the nerves and the desire through their mind link. It was becoming hard for the Pharaoh not to act on his savage instincts, to take it slow and be considerate of his precious little one.

However, Yugi himself was pining, needing friction to ease the tension he felt building rapidly. He desperately wriggled against his partner, needing to be sated. Yami responded, glad for the prompt, by climbing on top of Yugi, positioning their crotches together. He leaned down and swept his Aibou up in a kiss, while thrusting down with increasing ferocity, needing more of the blissful pleasure the action gave him. Yugi lay beneath him, fingers bunched in his Pharaoh's hair almost too tightly, as he ground his hips up to meet his partner's. Yami sent one hand down to rub against Yugi's hardened manhood, causing the boy to inhale sharply and clench his fingers. Pleasuring Yugi will not be difficult, the Pharaoh thought smugly as he continued his rubbing, seeing his partner squirm beneath him. He looked beautiful, his cheeks flushed in a different way than usual, eyes closed, lips slightly parted, lost in the moment.

Yami brought his lips down to crush upon Yugi's, as he yanked off his partner's boxers and then his own, leaving them both naked. The feeling of their entire bodies pressed against each other, Yugi's warm, smooth skin and Yami's taught, muscular frame, was bringing them both such pleasure that Yami had to pull back and slow things down. He chuckled 'save it, Aibou. It only gets better,' Yugi nodded, wide eyes looking up at his partner, completely at his mercy. He would do anything to keep the blissful pleasure going.

Yami led him, guiding a hand down to his own member, giving him the feel of it and also allowing the relief of the tension that had built there. A gruff moan escaped his lips, causing Yugi to smile and move his hand faster, squeezing tighter, wanting to pleasure his Pharaoh, his love. 'I love you like this,' Yugi whispered breathlessly, leaning up to pepper his partner's neck with kisses, gently nipping here and there, until Yami's breath came in a shallow jagged rasp.

Wanting the tables to be turned, he resumed his position straggling his partner, and kissed his way down his torso, determined, stopping only to confirm consent through their mind link. _Are you sure?_ Yugi twitched below, giving only a nod in response. Yami asked again, this time out loud, 'is this what you want, little one?' Yugi, becoming desperate, hissed inaudibly, 'yes,'

'I think I need to hear you ask for it.' Yugi's eyes snapped open, _are you serious_? The question thundered through both of their brains, 'I'm afraid so, tell me you want it. Tell me how much you want it,'

Blushing, but helpless to his lover's whims, Yugi whimpered as Yami toyed with the sensitive skin of his hips, 'Yami, my Pharaoh, Please. Please, I want you to. I need you to.' Yami raised an eyebrow, 'Need me to what?'

He could barely get the words out before Yugi snapped, exasperated, throbbing and aching, 'you know what, Pharaoh. Please!'

With that Yami swooped down with lightening speed and took all of his precious partner in his mouth, not bothering with the tender nipping and kissing he had originally intended to lavish upon the boy. He worked his tongue whilst sucking hard, while clasping Yugi's right hand in his. Yugi squeezed back, tight, as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. The pleasure was so intense; he didn't think he could last much longer. Digging his free hand into the mattress, white knuckling the tangled sheets he let out a strained whine. Yami continued to work his partner until he could last no longer, the sweet sounds Yugi making only serving to inflate his own arousal, hot and pulsating, needing Yugi's release as much as the Yugi did himself.

He felt Yugi's climax approaching, his breath coming in short, shallow bursts, his hips bucking wildly. His eyes snapped open 'Yami, I'm going to… to' and then an overwhelming wave of pleasure racked his entire body as he came, squeezing Yami's hand so hard he thought it might break. Yugi's pleasure rang through Yami's own brain, feeling the shockwaves that seized them both.

Yugi reached down to pull his partner back up to his eye level, kissing him hard, not yet sated. 'Gods, that was amazing Yugi,' Yami crooned, tracing his fingers along his little one's neck. Yugi went pink again, his already searing cheeks reaching new levels of flushed heat. Yami's still engorged flesh pressed into Yugi's groin, where his own manhood was already beginning to harden again.

Yami looked him up and down, running his hands along the boy's bare chest, wanting nothing more than to slam into him, to reach his own climax deep inside his partner as they both screamed in ecstasy. He leant back down to kiss Yugi's sweet lips again, their tongues finding each other and entangling passionately. _What you're thinking of_, Yami heard the message wordlessly, _you can do it. I want you to_. Yami looked at his partner, shocked at his sudden boldness. _Are you sure about that_? He thought. _I'm not sure how… How it will feel for you. _

Yugi shrugged, _I want to experience everything with you. There's no better time, is there?_ He said silently, grinning and tugging lightly on his Pharaoh's blond locks. In response, Yami leaned down, hungrily seizing Yugi's swollen lips, hands roaming freely, as his partner squirmed beneath him, lost in the pleasure.

Yami's hand made its way down his little Aibou's body, leaving light scratch marks on his back, and tickling playfully at his hip, before he reached his destination. Lips still locked with Yugi's, he gently found the small opening and probed it, causing his small partner to gasp, clenching his muscles instinctively. _Shhh, Yugi. Relax, _he told Yugi silently, looking into the glazed violet eyes beneath him.

He continued to push his finger further inside, shifting it to try and find a spot that would cause Yugi the least discomfort. Wanting his pleasure to be forefront, his other hand left his partner's chest and ventured down to stroke his lover's swollen flesh lovingly, eliciting small squeaks and moans from his little one. Meanwhile, he thrust in another finger and continued to work them in and out, in rhythm with Yugi's hips, which had begun to buck involuntarily. Yami continued, bringing Yugi to the edge before stopping, removing both his hands, and placing them on his partner's hips.

Without warning he flipped Yugi, hoisting him upwards so he was straddling his partner's hips. _Are you ready? _Yami asked through their link. Yugi nodded, anxious to be touched more, filled once more by his Pharaoh. He shifted, lifting Yugi up and then easing him down gently. Yugi clenched his teeth, pain and pleasure mixing together. Yami didn't know he could feel pleasure this intense, throwing his head back, eyes closed. It was heavenly. Gently, they began to rock back and forth, finding a rhythm that suited them, silently enjoying the sensations and exchanging tender touches, their hands finding each other and entwining.

Yugi drove his hips down, taking all of Yami, hearing his partner growl beneath him. Yugi could tell that he was showing great restraint and was thankful, though the feeling was getting more and more pleasurable, filling his belly with a glowing heat. Yami soaked up the image of his partner above him; his swollen flesh pressed delightfully against the Pharaoh's stomach, eyes closed, trying to find the pleasure in the action, and could take it no longer.

Once again, he flipped Yugi over, slamming him onto his back. No longer able to be slow and gentle, he thrust into Yugi hard, causing his young partner to cry out in shock. Yami reached down and seized his partner's arms, pinning them above his head as he slammed in and out of Yugi repeatedly, until he felt all Yugi's muscles tense as he froze beneath him. _What was that? _The small one thought, dizzy from the intense wave of pleasure that had engulfed him, white hot, seizing his whole body. His belly churned, his toes curled, his chest rose and fell rapidly. His Pharaoh grinned, pleased with himself for having found the spot that would bring his Aibou over the edge. Not changing his position by an inch, he thrust back into his partner harder, making him see stars. Releasing Yugi's arms and placing them firmly by his sides, he dug his fingers into the sheets and continued to hit that spot deep inside his partner, hoping Yugi would be overwhelmed shortly as he didn't know how much longer he'd last himself.

Yugi couldn't hold back his moans any longer, the pleasure becoming too much as he leaned into Yami, lost in the sensation. He was concentrating hard, trying not to climax, wanting to hover there in the zone of blind ecstasy for as long as possible. Frustrated, Yami took Yugi in his hand and began to pump furiously while slamming in and out with savage force. Yugi cried out, unable to hold back, 'Yami!' he screamed, before reaching his climax, hot liquid splashing his stomach. Yami followed, seconds later, groaning as he spilled his seed inside his small partner, shaking from the shockwaves that passed through him.

He opened his eyes and stared down at Yugi, who was panting, wide eyes locked on his partners. 'I love you,' he gasped, trying to find his breath. Yami smiled, before collapsing next to Yugi on the bed. 'I love you, little one,' he replied, spent. They fell into a peaceful sleep that way, arms and legs entangled, face to face, foreheads touching, sweetly beginning their new life as lovers.


End file.
